Life can be hell
by zemdem2462
Summary: This was my very first fanfic so please no hating
1. A new year and new people

I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts.

So this was my very first fanfic (and I'm still working it) so that's why it may seem rushed and kind of scattered or amateurish….because it is.

Chapter1 A new year and new people

[Zexion's POV]

It was the first day of high school and everyone seemed to be playing bump onto the masochist. I moaned quietly as yet another random person bumped into me, causing me to slam into a wall. I squeezed through two guys to get to the courtyard. _'Fresh air at last.' _I took a deep breath and sat on a bench pulling out my book to read as I waited for my friend, Axel. Axel has been my friend ever since I can remember. He's like the Sun, spreading warmth and illumination in the dark of this world for any one he knows. We're like brothers and we help each other out. He protects me and I tutor him.

[Axel's POV]

' _Why are there so many mother fuckin' slow people in this god forsaken school?' _I thought and suddenly slammed into someone. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor.

"Watch where you're going idiot!" I said, rubbing the back of my head. I opened my eyes and was met by the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. His clear blue eyes emphasized perfectly by his blonde hair.

"What're you talkin' about. You're the one who walked right into me." I blushed lightly. He's right, shit. I wonder if I still know how to apologize.

"Uhmm." Come on mouth, form words. "I'm…sorry." Okay, that sucked, but at least I got the point through.

"Yeah, whatever, just don't do it again." He said and walked away. _'Wow, he was…..adorable. Oh crap, I can't keep Zexion waiting or he'll lecture me again!' _I thought and began running to the courtyard.

Flames will be extinguished.


	2. Giggles in the hall

I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter2 Giggles in the hallway

[Roxas' POV]

'_God, no one fuckin pays attention in this place. Now I'm gonna have a bump on the back on the back of my head.' _I thought as I touched the back of my head and winced.

"Ah man, that hurts." _'That guy was an idiot, but I guess he was kind of cute. With that hair he kinda looked like a lion.' _I thought, giggling.

"What're you laughing at?" I looked at my cousin, Demyx and smiled.

"That guy looked like a lion. It was kinda cute." _'Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?_' I blushed and looked at floor as Demyx just smiled and walked along side me.

[Zexion's POV]

'_God, it's almost 1__st__ period, where the hell is Axel.' _Soon, said redhead was running up to me. "You've obscured my schedule and now we'll be late." I got my stuff together and began walking to chem. class and soon he was chasing after.

Flames will be extinguished.


	3. Relationships in chem class

I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter3 Relationships in chem. class

[Roxas' POV]

I found a seat near the front of the class and sat down. _'Wow, this is so much different than middle school.' _I thought as I rested my head on my hand and stared at the door. _'I wonder who's in my class this year. Okay that's Demy,….he's Riku,and…..I guess that's all I know.' _Soon, our teacher walked in and introduced himself as Mr. Even.

"Today's the 1st day and I know what you're thinking 'Let's blow up the chem. lab' well do that and you'll be spending the first month of school in detention." Suddenly, two boys ran in, but I didn't really pay attention to them. "Zexion, Axel, you're late on the first day, not a good impression. Okay, Zexion you sit in the back by Demyx and Axel can sit by Roxas." The newly dubbed Axel sat next to me as his blue haired went to the back and sat next to Dem. I turned and looked at the boy next to me and could've died. _'Holy crap, that's the guy from earlier. Come on Roxas, make a good first impression.'_

"Your hair makes you look like a lion." _'Shit.'_

[Axel's POV]

"I….know. Thanks I guess." That's the kid I ran into. He seems really weird, but I guess that's a good thing since normal people **are really** boring.

[Roxas' POV]

"No, that's a good thing because I like lions." I said and smiled nervously. _'Oh-my-god I just screwed up so bad. He must think I'm an idiot.'_

"So so does that mean you like me?" he asked and smiled.

"Uhmm…." I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Uhmm…. Is not an answer. Is it yes or no. I won't judge or tease you like some assholes." He gently held my chin and turned my head so I was looking at him and looked me in the eye._ 'Oh god, he's so close to me.' _Carefully, I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Is that a good answer?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah." He replied and smiled.

[Demyx's POV]

'_Oh great, the teacher sat me with the little emo boy. Well at least he spends his time reading so if I'm lucky he won't talk to me. God he scares me, but worse he makes me nervous and then I act like an idiot. Since the teacher didn't give us work I guess I'll work on my guitar solo to get my mind straight.'_ I thought as I pulled out a piece of paper and started scribbling some notes.

[Zexion's POV]

'_Oh joy, I get to sit next to the mull-hocked wanna be rockstar.'_ Quietly, I put my book down. _'Well, it's official, I've read all 10 of my books at least 8 times each and it's only the first class of the day. What the hell am I supposed to do now?'_ I looked up. _'Oh great, the first day and Axel's already flirting with the pretty boy.'_ It's not that I'm not happy for him, but now that's all he's gonna wanna talk about and if you haven't seen Axel when someone tries to change his subject, feel lucky. _'Well I guess I could mess with the rockstar since the libraries not open.'_

"What are you doing?" _'God knows I don't care.'_

"Writing a guitar solo." _'Of course he doesn't have the common courtesy to look at me when I'm talking to him.'_

"Why?" _'Loser.'_

"I have to for music class."

"You have homework on your first day?" I chuckled quietly.

"Shut up." He growled. _'Well what to do know?'_

Flames will be extinguished.


	4. A weekend of revelations

I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter4 A weekend of revelations

*After school*

I live with Axel cause my parents died when I was young and Axel's parents were close friends with us so they took me in. When we got home, Axel abruptly stopped walking.

"Hey Zexy, we're gonna stay over Roxas' place this weekend."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because his parents are out of town and they don't trust me with him even though they haven't even met me yet."

"I'm sure they've heard of you then." I looked up and saw him looking at me with big puppy dog eyes. They never work on me, but I don't feel like arguing right now.

"Fine."

"Thank you soo much!"

"So we gonna stand out here all day?"

"Do you have your key? I uh lost mine again." He said and smiled nervously. The idiots always losing his key. I unlocked the door and we went inside.

The rest of the week went like a regular first week of school would. Going to class, making friends, getting lost and going in the wrong room. Stuff like that. Finally the dreaded day had come. We were to go home and get our stuff ready so our friend, Leon could drive us over to Roxas' place. Sighing, I got my stuff together.

"You sure you got everything?" The redhead asked me.

"Yeah. I've got clothe, my insomnia pills, my depression pills, my toothbrush, and 20 books I'm sure I'll finish before the end of the day."

"Okay well, good to know you're packing light." He said and got his stuff together.

Flames will be extinguished.


	5. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder

Zemdem2462


End file.
